Family Like Rain
by Chosen One Rise
Summary: I wasnt sure what the rating would be. well, anyway, Knuckles cousin, Rain, hates his girlfriend Julie-Su. Julie-Su hates Rain. they both want to get rid of each other, and Knuckles is stuck in the middle!! please R+R!!


I'm putting some characters that my friend and I made up in it. I'll put their profiles on my page. I don't own any Sonic or Archie characters. Oh yeah, don't think I like Julie-Su! Usually, I'd have Tikal date Knuckles, but in this one she isn't.! *sneaky sneaky* Another thing, I got this idea from a story I read by Tally~Fox at the Sonic Foundation! -Chosen One (Alex)  
  
The war had been over for two years now, and peace had returned to the Floating Island. Although everything was back to normal, there were still some people missing. Including Knuckles' cousin, Rain. Most people had given up on their family members, thinking they were dead, but Knuckles knew Rain, and knowing her so well, he knew she was still alive. But where and how? He slept on the question every night, but being the guardian of the island, he couldn't leave.not without a plan.  
It was Saturday morning and Knuckles was sitting at the breakfast table, looking out the window.  
"Hello!" Julie-Su walked in the door and Knuckles stood up.  
"Hey, Julie." They gave each other a good morning kiss and he sat down again, and she joined him.  
"You still thinking 'bout your cousin?"  
"Yeah."  
"Knuckles," She reached for his hand. "It happened along time ago.you have to move on with life."  
"Julie, you're just saying that because you didn't like her. She's my family. When she was taken, she was nine years old. Now she is eleven." He said standing up. She followed.  
"I don't like her because she didn't like me. Why is it so important that she it eleven?"  
"Because I want her to be the next guardian."  
"But, Knuxie! When we get married our child could be the next guardian."  
"That's not happening any time soon, and guardian is an iffy job.any thing could happen to me in the time we're waiting. Plus, she's half way through her training, and it wouldn't make sense to stop."  
"But Knuxie! You don't understand! She's probably dead!"  
"Stop! Now! I believe she is alive! Okay? Don't tell me she isn't, 'cause she is! I can sense it!"  
"Okay, okay.anything you say." She went to the kitchen part of the room to make some breakfast for the two of them. "Do you want bacon?"  
"Sure, I'll eat any thing, I'm so hungry."  
  
At Eggman's jail.  
  
"Shoot! I've got to get out of this!" Rain said, hitting her fists against the door. She stopped, knowing it would be no use. She pulled her cloak tighter around her. It was like they either put ice blocks in the walls or turned the AC all the way up. "Cold, colder, and coldest." Rain said to herself. It was good to talk to herself.it kept her from getting bored, which happened very easily.  
Rain looked at her empty cell. Stone walls, no windows, a hard cot, and a door.a locked metal door. She had enough of this; she wanted to get out of this stupid place.  
Just as Rain started thinking of another way out, she heard a guard come down the hall toward her cell. Dinner at 10:00. How late. Then she thought "why have I never thought of this before?" She thought as she scrambled over to her cot as quick as possible. She lay down just as the door unlocked.  
Coming in, the guard thought Rain was asleep. He opened the door and went down the hall to retrieve the food.or slop, he was going to give to her. Rain opened one eye. He was gone. She quietly got up and out of the cell. Finally.She walked forward, but first looking left, where the guard had gone. "Idiot.oh, my god! The door is open? These guys are dumber than I thought.but its way too easy. Knuckles always told me 'If it's easy, expect the worst.you never know what could be around the corner.'" She thought.  
"Around the corner." Rain repeated his words and looked around after she got out. When she jumped out into the out doors, she breathed in what she thought was going to be fresh air "*cough, cough* Gross!" It was raining and hard to see. Even though her name was Rain, she didn't like it one bit. She'd rather have the name Sunny, since that was what all her attacks had to do with. She tried to see through the fog, but she could only see about 20 feet ahead of her. Rain pulled her hood up on to her head. It was cold out, but not as cold as in her cell.she was happy to get out.  
"God, are those guards?" She whispered. Rain broke out into a run, knowing they were. They were still too fast. They were about 30 feet away when Rain tripped over a rock. "Shoot!" She crashed down and hit her head. She looked up into the rain, knowing this would probably be her last glance. The last thing she remembered was four dark cloaked figures looking down at her.  
  
Many hours later Rain woke up to the humming of lights and computer- like machines. Her head felt like it had been smashed open with a rock. Rain opened her eyes and looked around. Green lights were going up and down the walls. It looked like glowing stripes. She was on a huge table, with her cloak over her body. Then, just as she thought everything was safe, she heard whispering behind the door. She couldn't understand it, but she knew someone was there.  
Rain put her cloak on and stood up off the table. She put on her hood so that people couldn't see her face. The door slowly opened and two cloaked people peeked in. Seeing her up, they came towards her, ready to tackle and pummel.  
"Get away!" She threw a fist, but missed. One of the men did the same, but as his fist was forward, she tripped him, and then tackled him. She saw the other one coming toward her, but he was still on the other side of the room. Rain wanted to get rid of this one first, knowing she'd have one more to go. Like she had seen on TV, she sat on the guard's back, and pulled his leg back. She heard a familiar yell in pain.  
"Gaaah! Get off!" She jumped off with a screech, bringing her hands to her face.  
"Knuckles?!" He turned over on his back, taking the hood off.  
"Rain!" She turned around. The other person was Vector.  
"Oh my God!!! You guys came to save me! Did you bring me in?"  
"Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you at home, okay?" Rain helped her cousin up and hugged him.  
"I'm so happy!"  
"Boy, you've grown!" Vector said. "How long ago was it?"  
"Two years." She held the hug she had on Knuckles. She had missed him terribly. When she was around 4 years old, her parents had died and she had to live with Knuckles and his family. Then, when he moved out, she chose to live in his house. Ever since she hasn't been able to part with him. "I missed you so much, Knuckles!" She started to cry, which barely happened.  
"Rain, its okay now.I'm here.calm down."  
"I know.how are we going to get out?" Rain looked up at him.  
"Um." She stopped hugging him to think. "We could just act as guards and walk out. Tails brought Cyclone so we can fly away. They thought we were guards before, why not now?" He planned.  
"Because we now have a smaller person with us." Suggested Vector.  
"Shoot.are there windows in this place?"  
"No." Rain answered.  
"I know!" Vector said. "Knuckles, you could hold her in a bundle, and the guards might think she's food or something.or another hostage."  
"That's a good idea."  
"Let's do it!" Rain smiled. She was finally going home. Knuckles picked her up and rapped her cloak tighter around her. Then he put his hood on.  
"Here we go.stay as still as you can, Rain."  
"Okay." She mumbled.  
  
They walked out and saw a lot more guards than they expected.  
"HEY!" a guard stood in front of them. "What are you doing?!"  
"We-" Knuckles said, trying to make his voice lower and raspier. "We are bringing a dead body outside."  
"Very well! You may move on with your tasks!" Knuckles and Vector let out their breath and continued.  
When they got outside Tails was waiting for them. "Is everything okay?" Tails asked, helping everyone in.  
"Tails!" Rain got out of the cloak and hugged Tails. He was one of her best friends.  
"Hi, Rain! What was it like in there?" Tails asked as they flew off.  
"Scary.and cold. REALLY cold."  
"Really?"  
"Really." She smiled again. Rain couldn't believe this was happening. "Knuckles," She turned around to look at him. "Have you gone into my room since they took me?"  
"Only to dust. Julie-Su insisted on me getting ride of the furniture and turning it into another room but."  
"What?!?! You're STILL dating Julie-Su the robotic idiot?! She makes doctor Eggman look like the nicest person in the world!"  
"Rain! That's rude! Don't talk like that, okay? Now, when we get home, Julie will most likely be there. I want you to be as nice as possible! Is that understood?"  
"It's impossible to be nice to such a brat-idiot!"  
"Hm? I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just refuse my orders?"  
"No, Sir." Rain looked at the front of the plane. Tails was concentrating on the wheel. She put a face of disgust on. The last thing she wanted to do is make Julie-Su feel welcome in her home.  
  
When Tails landed Cyclone at the house, Rain was ready to go to bed. It was about three in the morning, and Rain wanted to sleep in her comfortable bed tonight.  
"Okay, everyone out!" Knuckles and Vector got out and helped Rain out. Then Vector started to walk home himself. That's when Rain saw Julie- Su standing at the door. As they walked toward it, she ran over to Knuckles and gave him a kiss.  
"I was so worried about you.two!" Rain tried to slip by the both of them, but Knuckles caught her.  
"Rain.what do you say to Julie?" They both stared at her, waiting for a response.  
"Isn't it late for you to be up, Julie-Su?" There was a long silence and then Knuckles said,  
"That wasn't what." Julie-Su interrupted him with a fake laugh.  
"Hahahaha.it's past your bed time, too." Rain could tell she was faking. Julie-Su then walked into the house. Knuckles watched her then bent down on his knee to talk to Rain.  
"Julie-Su is trying, Rain."  
"Trying what? To make feel me feel miserable? I'm not surprised."  
"No. To like you. She told me."  
"Well that's bull. Knuckles, you're not around when she's mean and nasty. Remember that one time when you came into the room and saw Julie-Su hugging me?"  
"Yes."  
"She wasn't hugging me. She was getting ready to pick me up and throw me out the window."  
"Non-sense! It's all in your head."  
"Why don't you believe?! For all we know, she could be programmed to get you to like her then when she finds your weak spot.BOOM!"  
"Rain! That's enough!" He said standing up. "Go to your room and stay there until you think you can act kindly toward others!"  
"Gladly!" Rain walked into the house in a huff. She threw herself down on the bed and started to sulk. This was her first day back and it was all spoiled by Julie-Su. Knuckles knew she didn't like her. What was he thinking? Even though Rain was mad at Knuckles, she couldn't stand it. She loved Knuckles as an older brother, and if he got married to Julie-Su, she wouldn't have him to herself.like old times.  
Rain picked up her diary and opened it. The last time she had written in it was when the war struck out and Knuckles had to go fight for the island. Rain started to write another entry:  
  
My first day back and its ruined. I remember the old times before Knuckles met Julie-Su. We'd go out to pizza with Sonic, Tails, and Amy. That was fun. Knuckles used to actually do stuff with me like go bicycle riding, horse back riding, picnics, wrestle and do guardian stuff. But now, I'll ask him to play with me and he'll say "Oh, sorry, Rain, I can't. I have a date with Julie-Su" or "Rain! Get the living room all nice, Julie-Su is coming over!" The one I hate the most is; I'll say "Do ya wanna play a board game with me.or maybe watch TV? It's Friday night. Our favorite show is on. And also." then he'll say "No.sorry, Rain. I'm going over to Julie's apartment. I might be home late. There is some food in the refrigerator and Sonic's number is on the wall. You okay with staying home alone?" I usually say yes but sometimes I get mad at him and when he sees my face get red he says "Bye!" and kisses me on the forehead and runs off. I sometimes wonder what they do over there.  
I feel so rejected.why can't I tell Knuckles how I feel? I have no clue. You'd think being me I could say ANYTHING to Knuckles, being a tom- boy and all, but I can't. Like earlier. I feel so guilty being like that to Knuckles. I should end this entry. I have to go to bed. Bye!  
  
Rain put her diary down and fell a sleep. Knuckles walked in to get her under her covers. He picked up the open diary and noticed his name a couple of times. He read it and put it back down. "I'm sorry, Rain." Knuckles whispered in her ear as he tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead and shut the lights out before leaving.  
"I told you she was still alive." Knuckles said as he passed Julie-Su in the hall.  
"Knuckles." Julie-Su put her arms around his neck. "I love you." He put his hands on her waist and they kissed.  
"I don't see what Rain doesn't like about you, Julie. I mean, yeah, I hardly do stuff with her any more, but I didn't know she, like, lived off that."  
"It's okay, Knuxie. She'll like me sooner or later."  
  
The next day in the chao garden.  
  
Rain sat down next to Tikal in the grass. They were both playing with chao. Tikal's was named Spirit. It was a hero chao that was given a lot of peacocks. She basically was one. The one Rain was playing with was Knuckles'. Its name was Pepper. It was red and he had given him Phoenixes.  
"Tikal," Rain asked. "Have you ever liked Knuckles?"  
"I don't think I'm following you, Rain."  
"Well, you know.have you ever thought of loving him?"  
"The guardian? No, never. I wouldn't be a good match any way." She started to giggle at the thought.  
"How long have you known him?"  
"Oh, for a long time. But I never got to really know him as a real friend."  
"Oh."  
"Why do you even bring up the subject?" Tikal cocked her head. She looked down at her chao and pet her. Spirit and Pepper happily played together while their masters talked.  
"Well, you see, Knuckles loves this girl named Julie-Su."  
"Ah, yes, I know." Tikal sighed. "Part of the.  
"Don't remind me." Rain huffed.  
"Okay."  
"Well, any way, I hate her. She's mean to me, she is always keeping him away from me without him realizing it, and well."  
"Oh, so trying to get me to like him so possibly he will like me back and Julie-Su will get left behind?"  
"Well.yeah." Tikal laughed to that.  
"I don't think that is going to happen, Rain. You were always a dreamer."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Rain demanded.  
"You also have your cousin's temper." Tikal smiled and Rain lightened up. She wanted to be just like Knuckles.  
"What was he like when he was little?"  
"Oh," Tikal looked up at the sky as if trying to remember. "I remember he used to tell every one that one day he would be protecting us all.and well, I guess that was true." Tikal said. "He also even created a little mischief if you know what I mean."  
"Like what?" Rain asked, petting Pepper's wings.  
"Well, you know, showing off to girls by throwing spit balls at the teachers and writing notes during class.that kind of thing."  
"Cool."  
"I guess.but I always recall him flirting.I don't know why.maybe that wasn't him."  
"With you?"  
"With almost every girl. He would compete with Sonic.who could get the most girls to like them. But don't ask them about this, they probably won't remember."  
"Haha! That must have been funny."  
"I guess you could say that." Tikal stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Well, I must be going. Bye, Rain, Spirit, and Pepper."  
"Bye." Rain said quietly. She looked at Tikal as she walked out of the garden. She sighed and gave Pepper another Phoenix. Pepper held it in his arms then spun around and dropped it.  
"YAY! I can fly now, Rain!" He said to her with a big smile.  
"Why don't you go show me?"  
"Okay!" Pepper ran off and jumped off the rock. He flew around a little bit and then landed.  
"Very good!" Rain clapped her hands. After a little while, Rain got up and left the garden. "Maybe I should stop over at Tails' work shop and see what he's up to." She thought out loud. Rain then started to walk by way of Tails' work shop.  
  
At Tails work shop with Tails and Taylor.  
  
Before Rain was kidnapped, Tails and she had met a fox girl named Taylor. Tails had fallen in love with her, and she was amused by how well he worked with machinery. She would often stop by the shop to see what he was working on.  
When Rain got there, Taylor was looking over Tails' shoulder while he was working on some new parts for Cyclone.  
"Boy, Tails.I don't know how you do it, but it seems pretty hard." Taylor remarked.  
"Oh, uh.do you want to try?" Tails asked.  
"Okay." Tails gave her the wrench and showed her how to do it.  
"Hi, Tails and Taylor!" Rain said as she came up to them. They both looked up. Tails was smiling and Taylor was concentrating.  
"Hi." They said at the same time. Rain looked at the two foxes. Tails was a golden-orange color and Taylor was more of a darker color. She had one tail, he had two.  
"Have you been at the chao garden lately, Tails?" Rain asked.  
"Ummm," He tightened a screw and looked up. "Well, I went a couple days ago, why?"  
"I don't know.I was just there with Tikal."  
"Oh. How's Knuckles' chao?" Tails knew Rain didn't have any of her own.  
"They're good. Although Jax has a cold."  
"You know, Jax is more yours now than Knuckles'."  
"Yeah I guess you could say that." Rain looked around. There were some old parts to machines Tails had never finished, and things he was working on.  
"Ewww.my hands are all dirty." Taylor looked at her hands.  
"That's oil." Tails said. "You can wipe it off with that towel over there." Tails pointed to a hook with a towel on it and Taylor started to walk toward it. Rain whispered in Tails' ear when Taylor wasn't looking.  
"Do ya think she likes you?"  
"I'm not sure yet. I hope she does." Tails smiled again. They heard a bang at the door. It was Sonic.  
"Hey, guys!"  
"Hi, Sonic!" Everyone said at the same time.  
"Hey, Rain. How's your first day back?"  
"So far, so good." She smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
"Thanks, I needed a hug." Rain laughed. "Hey, Tails, have you seen Ames?"  
"Not recently, why?"  
"Oh, I dunno."  
"Ooooh, Sonic!" Taylor teased. She, too, started to laugh.  
"Eleven year olds." Sonic said jokingly. "So, how's Cyclone going?" He asked Tails.  
"Good."  
"Good." Sonic looked around and saw the bracelet that had come off Shadow's wrist before he fell to the planet. "Hey.where did you get that? Didn't I.give it to Rouge?" Sorrow suddenly filled Sonic's eyes. Just the thought of Shadow made him upset.  
"I found some chao playing with it. I didn't want any thing to happen to it so, I took it."  
"Oh.I see. Poor Shadow.boy I remember that day on ARK like it happened yesterday."  
"What? Who is Shadow? What is ARK?" Rain asked.  
"Oh, Rain, I forgot you didn't know about it.ask Knuckles to tell you about it. He'll know. It was our latest adventure. It was one of Eggman's schemes again."  
"Hey.I remember having been told that Eggman was doing something and someone had to take over the jail. I also remember hearing something about the planet was going to be blown into tiny pieces, but I thought they were kidding so we'd start worshiping him or something." Rain explained.  
"It was no joke." Taylor remarked. "It was really scary being down here and seeing the moon blow up."  
"What??? They blew up the moon?!?!"  
"Yeah, but a half of it is still there." Sonic added. "Hey, Tails, is my guitar fixed?"  
"Yup! All ready to be played!" Sonic picked it up and started to play a little bit of "Metal Harbor" and then stopped.  
"Thanks, little bro.! You also have to practice your trumpet and piano. We have a practice tomorrow." Sonic reminded.  
"Okay."  
"You play two instruments?" Taylor asked. Tails beamed and answered yes. "Wow! Cool!"  
"Thanks."  
"Well, guys, gotta run!" Sonic was out in a flash. Taylor walked back to where she was working with Tails.  
"Hey, Tails?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I gotta go. Bye."  
"Bye, Taylor."  
"Yeah.I have to go, too." Rain said.  
"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Tails went back to work as both Rain and Taylor walked out the door.  
  
Mean while with Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles was walking in the park by himself just admiring the island. He heard birds chirping, leaves rustling, and humming bees in the flowers. He bent down and picked a flower, and sat down on a bench. Knuckles twirled the flower around, thinking of Julie-Su. The flower reminded him of her.  
"Hello, guardian." It was Tikal. She sat down next to him.  
"Hello, princess." He said with respect.  
"How is the Master Emerald? Or should I say, how are you?"  
"Both are fine."  
"I was with Rain in the chao garden."  
"Oh?" Knuckles said, sitting up.  
"Yes. She does like to dream."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I know this going to sound silly, but she asked me if I thought you and I would be a good couple." She started to smile then laugh, for almost everyone knew, the guardian and princess weren't to be. Knuckles also thought this was funny and started to laugh. To joke around, he gave her the flower.  
"There you go!"  
"Oh, thank you!" She said sarcasticly. They laughed for a little bit, and then started to talk about the Master Emerald and ARK. After about 10 minutes of talking they stopped and Tikal sighed. "Well, it was nice talking to you, guardian."  
"Please, call me Knuckles."  
"Yes, but just as you call me princess, it is good for me to call you guardian, so to me you are guardian."  
"Okay.bye."  
"Good bye." Tikal got up and walked off. Knuckles then stood up and started to walk, but took one last glance at the flowers. It was strange because he had never done this before. Never took time to admire what was around him. He resumed his walk home.  
  
Knuckles came home to a depressed look on Julie-Su's face. She was sitting at the table and when he came in, didn't even think to look up. "Hey, love.What's wrong?" He said, walking towards her. She sighed. "What's bothering you?" She looked up with an evil eye like she was getting mad and stood up.  
"What's wrong? You ask me 'what's wrong'?!"  
"Yes." Knuckles had a concerned look on his face. He, too, was getting mad.  
"How could you ask such a question?! I saw you in the park.with Tikal!"  
"You should call her princess, and any way, I don't love her, she came to talk to me!"  
"What about? Your next date?! I not stupid, Knuckles! I saw you give her a flower!" This got him really mad, and he started yelling.  
"I am NOT dating her! I couldn't think of such a thing! I don't know how you could think that! Did you get hit on the head? You know there is no one for me but you!" She started to cry and walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
"I'm sorry, Knuxie! I think too much of you."  
"Why would you think I would do that?!"  
"I don't know!" More tears started coming as she rested her head on his chest. "The flower convinced me!" He hugged her back and started rocking back and forth.  
"It's okay."  
"What was the flower about?" She said looking up at him.  
"Nothing." She started crying more, just for the sake of it, and Rain walked in and saw them embracing.  
"I wouldn't cry if I were you, Julie-Su. Be careful, you might rust your self." She ran back out before one of them could say any thing. Rain had initially came in to have lunch, but her plans changed when she saw them together. Instead of going to see one of her friends, she took a walk in town. She thought about Knuckles and Julie-Su.  
She didn't feel bad when she was mean to Julie-Su. But it broke her heart to see Knuckles mad at her. Rain pretended she didn't care. She hated to think of defeat, but how long could she stay like this? She obviously couldn't break them up, and Knuckles wasn't changing his mind any time soon. Problems. That's what she had. Problems.  
Rain was looking at the ground when she saw to feet in front of her. She looked up. Knuckles.  
"So.what's your problem this time?"  
"You know."  
"Okay.let's talk it over in the park, alright?" They walked over to the park and sat down on a bench. "Could you try not to be rude? You're not your self any more." He sat looking toward her.  
"The more closer you get to Julie-Su, the ruder I get." She whispered. "Haven't you noticed?" She was looking into no-where, out across the park, with a blank look in her eye. Knuckles sat back and sighed. He rubbed his head. He couldn't understand her feelings, and he couldn't hold in his madness much longer.  
"What would you like me to do?" He finally asked. Still looking into no where, Rain answered.  
"Dump her."  
"You know I can't do that.I love her, Rain. What else?"  
"Spend." She started to cry. "more time with me!" She got out of the trance she was in and put her face in her hands.  
"Don't cry, Rain." He slid over on the bench and put his arm on her shoulder. "We've been a little messed up lately.I'm sorry." She looked up at him.  
"How could you love her? You guys get in a fight and then all of a sudden you love each other again.I don't get it."  
"Well, there was a time when Julie and I never argued. I'm afraid to leave her because I want that time to come back."  
"It won't."  
"I know."  
"Then dump her!" Rain looked desperate.  
"Rain! It's not that easy! I love her. There are ways about her that I love. When I'm with her alone, it's like.it's like.well, we never fight."  
  
"I can never like her, you know." She leaned foreword and looked at the ground. Knuckles pulled her shoulder lightly and looked at her seriously.not mad, serious.  
"But that's the thing, Rain.you can! You can! Give her a chance!"  
"No! I can't! She's taken you away from me, and shoves it in my face! How can I like her?!" She pulled away and then ran off, not even thinking to look back.  
  
That night with Knuckles and Julie-Su.  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su were sitting on the couch in front of a fire at Julie-Su's house. Knuckles didn't have to worry about Rain, because she was at a friend's house for a sleep over.  
Knuckles turned to Julie-Su. She was looking into the fire, then she turned to him. He looked into her eyes and put his hand on her face. Julie- Su put her hand on his and they looked into each others eyes. Knuckles leaned foreword and they shared a long kiss. When they stopped, they kissed again just this one was more passionate. Julie-Su was sitting on his lap, now. Then she stopped.  
"Knuckles.if we go on like this tonight, it might get a little out of hand." She reminded.  
"Yeah.you're right." She was still sitting on his lap, but they didn't kiss as much. The room was only lit by the crackling fire, and it was very romantic for the two of them. "Julie."  
"Yes, Knuxie?"  
"I love you." He smiled.  
"I love you, too." She smiled back and they kissed again. "Knuckles.I have to ask you something."  
"Yeah?"  
"We've been dating along time now.when are we going to get married?"  
"Oh.soon.When Rain is done with her training." Julie-Su snorted at that.  
"Knuckles.she's hacking into our love life.may I say my opinion?"  
"If you think it's necessary."  
"I kind of think she's getting in the way. She's invading."  
"Oh, Julie.you know how hard this is for me. Both of you are important to me, and you both want to get rid of each other. It's not going to happen." Knuckles said, sincerely. Julie-Su gave a long sigh and looked at the fire.  
"Okay.its just I don't think I can stand her any longer."  
"Julie.I know, okay? You don't have to keep saying that. Please, don't say it any more.she's my family, and I have to take care of her.my aunt and uncle would want me too." Knuckles looked away and Julie-Su got off his lap. He made a big sigh then looked back at her. "Julie.I have to spend more time with Rain."  
"But, Knuxie! Why?!"  
"Because my uncle and aunt left me in charge of her.like a brother or maybe even a father.and being a father, I have to be with her a lot more."  
"Are you telling me we shouldn't see each other any more?"  
"No, Julie! I love you!" He gave her a kiss.  
"I love you, too! Knuxie, I hate to fight with you!" She said romantically. They embraced and she kissed him. Just then, the phone rang.  
"Who could that be at." Knuckles looked at the clock. "ten o'clock at night?!" He got up and answered the phone. "Hello?...yes, this is Julie- Su's house.I'm the guardian, and who are you to question me?...okay, let me see." He put the phone to his chest and looked at his girl friend sitting on the couch. "There's a guy on the phone for you."  
"What's his name?!"  
"He wouldn't tell me!" Knuckles shoved the phone in Julie-Su's direction. Julie-Su got up and took the phone.  
"H-hello?" She said, as if trying to hide something. "Oh, hi! Yeah?...that's Knuckles.oh yeah." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then walked into the other room. Knuckles listened very hard, but all he heard was giggles and her voice, but he couldn't understand the words. He got ready to go as she walked back in with the phone in her hand. "Where are you going?!"  
"Home." He answered.  
"Why?! Can't you stay here?" She hung up the phone and hugged him.  
"No.I have to make plans for tomorrow."  
"With who?"  
"Rain.who else?"  
"Me."  
"Oh, sorry, I have to hang out with Rain tomorrow. It's her birthday tomorrow." He said, half way out the door.  
"Her birthday, eh?" She whispered to herself. "Bye!"  
"Bye, Julie!"  
  
The next day when Rain came home.  
  
"Knuckles?!" Rain yelled in the door as she came in. "He must still be at Julie-Su's house." She said to her self, putting her sleepover stuff on the floor. "What a way to begin my birthday." She walked into the living room and saw Knuckles on the couch, asleep. He was snoring quietly, and his mouth was open. Rain giggled. "Knuckles!" She jumped on him and he woke up surprised.  
"Wha-what? What's going on?! Oh, happy birthday, Rain!" Knuckles sat up and hugged her.  
"I thought for sure you were going to be at Julie-Su's house!"  
"I decided to be with you the whole day!" Knuckles exclaimed.  
"Really?! Knuckles! This is the BEST birthday present EVER!" Rain gave him a tight hug and he coughed.  
"Okay, okay.let go.I can't breathe!"  
"Oh, sorry." She let go of him, and smiled. "Thanks again."  
"Sooo.what do you do you want to do today?" Knuckles asked.  
"Wanna get the gang and we can all have a pick-nick?"  
"Any thing you want!"  
"Okay, let's do that!" Rain ran to the phone and brought it to Knuckles. "Call Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Tails."  
"Any one else?" Knuckles smiled as he got ready to dial Sonic's number. Rain pondered over the question.  
"And.oh, yeah, how can I forget.Tikal!"  
"Alrighty, then! Get the food ready, and I'll make the phone calls." Knuckles dialed the Sonic's phone number. "Hey, Sonic! Rain and I are celebrating her birthday in the park.yeah, it's a pick-nick.wanna come?...Tails is over your house? Amy, too?...How bout you all come?...okay.meet us there in one hour.b'bye!" Knuckles then called Shadow. "Hello?...Hey, Shads, its me, Knux.wanna come to Rain's birthday party?...in the park in one hour.okay! See ya there!" Knuckles hung up the phone. "You forgot about the princess!" Rain yelled from the kitchen.  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I'll call now!" He picked the phone up again and dialed her number. Rain had written it on the wall, so he knew it. "Hello, is the princess there?"  
*Yeeees, may ay ask who es calling?* The person on the other line asked.  
"The guardian."  
*Oh, allo, godian! Ow nice of you to call!* The woman on the other line had an accent and sounded flattered, as if he had called for her.  
"May I please talk to the princess?" Knuckles asked, getting a little frustrated.  
*Oh.ah, let me see if she would like to talk.wait one moment, I'm puuting you on hold.* Knuckles waited ten seconds and Tikal picked up.  
*Guardian, you wished to talk to me?* Knuckles had not known how Tikal sounded on the phone. She sounded as if she was smiling.  
"Um, yes. Rain wanted to have you at her birthday 'party' in the park.we're gonna have a pick-nick."  
*Oh, really? Would you like me to bring anything?* She asked.  
"No, we've got everything."  
*Okay, when shall I meet you there?*  
"In one hour."  
*Okay, good bye!* She hung up and Knuckles hung up, too.  
"Rain, it looks like everything is ready!" Knuckles yelled. Rain jumped into the room with a huge basket in her hand. She looked as if she was struggling, but she could handle it.  
"Let's get going, then!" She had a huge smile on her face. She was truly the happiest kid on the on the world.  
  
(Hi! Did you like it? It's kinda weird, I admit. But, tell me if I should go on with it. I kinda had a writer's block, so I stopped. And, when you review, tell me what you think of Rain the Echidna. Please review. Thanx. -Chosen One (Alex) 


End file.
